


Top Shelf Flavor

by Gwevin Militant (RenkonNairu)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Gwen Tennyson is Devlin Levin's Parent, Gwevin Week, Gwevin Week 2020, Gwevin Week Day 3, Purification, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/Gwevin%20Militant
Summary: Submission for Day 3 of Gwevin Week, "Purification".Gwen would like to know why Kevin is putting vodka in their water filter.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Top Shelf Flavor

“Are you putting vodka in our water purifier?”

Kevin looked up at his wife. 

Gwen was fighting to get Devlin –in his mutant form- into the high chair at the kitchen table and just happened to look away for a second and catch her husband filtering cheap, bottom-shelf vodka through their very expensive water purifier. 

The Osmosian flashed a devilish grin at her from across the kitchen table. There was no hiding it. That was, in fact, what he was doing. “I’ll buy a new filter on my way home from Tennyson’s. Don’t worry, babe.”

With his mother’s eyes not watching him, Devlin clawed and the high chair with his mismatched Tetramand and Vulpimancer arms, breaking the lever that was supposed to lower the trey in front of him. 

Placing her hands on her hips, she picked up her child and used her magic to move the now broken chair out of the way. She made a mana-construct for a new high chair, one her half-Osmosian mutant child couldn’t break, and set Devlin down in that one. 

“Aren’t you worried he could absorb that?” Kevin asked. 

“If he does I’ll just purify him of his excess energy.” Gwen informed him, sounding unimpressed. Goodness knew she had a of plethora experience purifying Osmosians of surplus energy thanks to her husband. Gwen was not worried. Gwen was kinda an expert on purifying Osmosians by this point. “Why are you putting vodka in our water purifier?”

“To make it taste like top-shelf vodka.” Kevin informed her. He flashed another smile, this one in the genre of ‘Kevin Levin master con-artist’. “I promised Tennyson I’d bring alcohol to his divorce party. But I didn’t wanna spend a lot of money. That water purifier offers the perfect solution.” 

Reaching under the table, Kevin pulled out an empty bottle of an expensive luxury vodka label. He poured the ‘purified’ vodka into it. Then smiled a third time, this one triumphant. 

“See? Tennyson will never know the difference!”

Gwen only rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just remember we’re dropping Devlin off at your mother’s before we head to Ben’s divorce party, and we’re not taking Devlin to your mother until after he’s been fed. So help me with your son as soon as your done with your cheap vodka purification.”

…

END


End file.
